


Our book of love

by komorykatt



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Graces lovemailing to the EXTREME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorykatt/pseuds/komorykatt
Summary: Seven hearts together as one, united through friendship and love, they will find their way.A collection of character drabbles for Graces Week!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	1. asbel // loyalty .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A king and his knight stood worlds apart, their hearts set on the day they may be together again. It was a loyalty that could not be shaken, no matter the shadows that crawled between them.

* * *

**_think of days with no hope so alone in the dark_ _  
__i cried so many tears_**

* * *

His screams sliced through the air, like a blade rending the heavens. 

Asbel couldn’t take it. What could he do? After all this time, after such a long and perilous journey, he had never given up. Ever steadfast was his faith; he never once lost sight of the hope to return his friend to the man he once was. But as Richard’s tortured screams filled his mind and drowned his thoughts, he could feel that hope waver against the ugly maw of fear that lurked behind it.

The grotesque angel that once was a kind prince hung broken in the air, his unholy wings stretched wide across the writhing eleth that made up the sky. Richard rose further and further to the heavens, so far out of his reach as the black torrents of vile power poured from him in a frenzied storm. 

What could he possibly do to save him? Richard was fighting with Lambda in a battlefield he could never hope to reach, and every scream that tore from the broken king’s lungs was another lash against a power too strong for him to defeat alone. No matter how he wished, how he hoped, Asbel couldn’t run to his side and protect him from the battle raging inside himself. What good was he if he couldn’t help him when he needed him most?

Richard had been there for him when he needed him. He had been there right by his side standing ever strong, even after Asbel had lost everything. Without a purpose, without a place to belong, Richard was his guiding light. Those bright, beautiful hopes he harbored within gave Asbel a hope of his own, and he carried him through the darkest time in his life. Nothing could change how happy he was to call him his friend.

When he had lost his home, his knighthood, and his very place in the world, he still had a place as a sword at Richard’s side. After failing to protect so much, Richard made him feel like he finally had the power to defend what he loved.

_I have to do something. I can’t just let him give up— We can’t lose him!_

With life ever-changing, that sword had grown too dull too quickly, and their bond strained. The blade once used to protect his friend clashed against his in battle, heated emotions flaring and pushing them further apart. But no matter what changed between them, how could he give up on his hope? His salvation? His _friend?_

Even after he invaded Lhant and betrayed Asbel’s trust, he still believed. He knew something was wrong, he knew Richard would never do something like that. His heart was too kind, too full of such delicate care to draw his blade against his people, against the friends he loved so much.

Even after he stole from the valkines cryas and waged war against Ephinea, he still believed. Windor, Strahta, Fendel… each valkines flickered out one by one, but his hope still shone bright. Asbel wouldn’t give up on Richard, even as his friends' faith in the lost king grew duller by the day.

And even… even after he turned his blade against Sophie, and they nearly lost her again…

No, he couldn’t accept it. 

He always believed in Richard.

_Not… not after everything he’s been through. I won’t lose him!_

The memories danced across his eyes, every strain, every battle, every inch of distance that spread between them another slice into his heart. But all the happy times they shared together, they glowed with more radiance than the shining sun. He wanted them back. Those days of peace and joy, the sight of laughter upon Richard’s lips… Asbel cherished the feeling, the warmth that lit up his heart with memories of days long past.

No matter how bleak things became, Asbel wouldn’t give up on him. No matter how much they lost, or how many times their blades crossed… Through all the pain and doubt, he would never turn his back on Richard. He was his sword, and he would always return to his side to protect him.

_I won’t!!_

Richard had been his salvation, and now it was Asbel’s turn to become his.

**_“Richaaaard——!!”_ **

His legs moved on their own accord, running before he even realized, as fast they could possibly take him towards the monstrous angel above. The fear that seized his chest grew tighter as the momentum propelled him further, squeezing the breath from his lungs until there was nothing left.

He couldn’t hesitate. Richard needed him.

Asbel fought back the fear, the terror of the unknown spiraling above his head, and leapt.

Reach out.

Connect.

_I’ll always be your friend, Richard._

_No matter what._

It hurt, more painful than anything Asbel had felt before.

The blackened power writhed and pulsed against him as he breached the mass, burning his body with the power of a thousand merciless flames. Their wrath licked his skin, and their sorrow bogged his heart. It surrounded him, covering and covering until all that was left was _feeling_ , such raw, horrid feeling. He could hear his friends call out to him, but within that hell the sound was distant. 

Malice and contempt, rage and despair, vengeance and anguish… The primal, abhorrent emotions all roared and cracked his flesh with their searing might, threatening to swallow him whole. So many feelings all at once strangled him until his vision swam, with no end in sight. The dark power closed in around him, and the world around him grew dimmer and dimmer and dimmer, until everything went pitch black.

But he could still see Richard. He couldn’t let go now. He had to reach him, grab him, hold him and pull, pull, _pull—_

The awful power broke, and the two fell.

A tired king lay scattered in his arms, his eyes shut and his body broken, but he still drew breath yet. Asbel stared down at the man held tight in his arms. Everything about him was right and familiar again, no longer warped into a hideous form beyond recognition. The tattered regalia worn down from one too many battles, the tangled blonde hair pressed haphazardly against his chest, and that soft, pale face finally free of the agony he couldn’t console... At last, Asbel breathed a long held sigh of relief.

He was right to believe. Richard was back.

He turned his eyes back up to the raging power, all that fury and anguish they so narrowly escaped. Swirls of black and red clumped together, uniting in a mass that blotted out the sky. It was a horrendous sight dressed in its robes of malice, but still he could sense the pain it hid underneath. The touch of light and life that dwelled within a being so alien to them all.

“Is… is that Lambda?”

Sophie stepped into the corner of his vision, her eyes locked on the creature in the sky. She stared down her purpose, the very enemy she was born to defeat, and nodded. He could hardly see the expression worn on her face, but the resolve clear in her voice told him enough. “He has rejected Richard’s body and fused with the eleth from the valkines.”

Asbel swallowed back the dread that lumped in his throat and held his breath captive. This was it, this was the moment his entire journey had been leading up to. Everything hung on that moment, and that moment alone. A bright future for Ephinea, a happy life with his friends… a promised reunion on Lhant Hill, the place where his life changed and everything began. It all depended on them.

With one last look at the unconscious king in his arms, he lowered Richard down to rest. They would take care of things from here.

He may have been their enemy, but Lambda was no different than a sad boy, lost to a world that had been far too cruel to him. He was but a wayward will to live, to find someplace to belong… It was a feeling Asbel was acquainted with all too well. But mere understanding would never be enough.

With a heavy heart, he gripped his blade and hardened his resolve. 

“If we defeat it, then it will all be over.”

For Richard. For Sophie. For his all of his friends. And even for Lambda…

He would make things right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya welcome to me breaking down over graces for a week straight. I've never actually written for graces before even though I've been in love with it for so long, so I'm really excited to celebrate [graces week](https://talesofgracesweek.tumblr.com/post/188530136802/introducing-a-fandom-week-to-celebrate-the-world)!!
> 
> I could have done a lot for asbel with the loyalty prompt (tho nothing would be safe from the richass agenda on this one) but honestly i think about this moment SO much I had to do a big ol lovemail to it to start things off. i love love love how loyal to richard asbel always is and how he never gives up on him through it all that is my absolute JAM i LOVE you asbel graces lhant i aint never gonna stop loving you!!!!!!


	2. sophie // growth .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flower without sunlight could never hope to bloom, but no matter how much light the girl basked in, she was left longing for her own chance at growth.

* * *

**_now i know, now i know_ _  
__the page was turning chapter one in my book of love_**

* * *

The sopherias were beautiful again today.

The sea of pink petals spread far across the manor garden, hardly an empty patch of soil left to be seen. It had been hard work filling the garden with the lush bed of flowers, but it was well worth the labor of love. There was a faint sheen clinging to their petals, making the sopherias shine and glimmer under the rays of the bright autumn sun. It was a telltale sign that another beautiful blossomgale was on the horizon.

Their shine caught Sophie’s eyes and held her captive, and she basked in their splendor with a proud smile on her lips. They were growing up so well… Her thoughts had been filled with daydreams of their petals at last bursting into a dazzling array of glitter, carried along the gentle breeze and spreading all across Ephinea like a rain of stardust falling from the heavens. It brought such a nice, warm feeling to her chest. She couldn’t wait for the blossomgale.

But until that day came, she had to take good care of her sopherias. They wouldn’t reach their peak unless they had plenty of water!

The tap of her footsteps brought her down the manor steps and around the cobblestone path to the flower beds, a watering can clutched in her hand. One small can stood no chance of feeding a garden of such caliber, but that was okay. Running back and forth to fill her watering can was all a part of Sophie’s morning routine. 

“Good morning.” She greeted the first flower bed she approached, rocking forward on her toes to get a better look at them. She raised her can up a little higher, as if to show the flowers that watering time had come again. “Are you thirsty?”

Without waiting for the response that would never come, she tipped her can over them and got to work. Water rained over the sopherias, droplets collecting on their petals and rolling down to the soil below. She moved about the bed with practiced grace, making sure all of the dozens and dozens of flowers got their fair share to drink. 

The last drops of water rolled from the can with some hesitation, clinging to the metal spout with all their might before they fell. With one bed done, Sophie set the empty can down on the pavement and crouched beside it. She leaned in close to her flowers and her big, curious eyes scanned over them to inspect each and every one of them. Her gaze hooked on one in particular, and she tilted her head.

“You got taller.” She pointed out to the blossom that stood just a bit higher than all the rest. “You’re going to hog the sunshine if you keep growing.”

She turned her attention to the rest of the flowers, looking so small in comparison to the tallest one. “You all have to grow more to keep up.” An expectant look shone in her eyes as she addressed them, and she had faith that they’d listen to her. “Grow up big and strong, just like Asbel.”

Just like Asbel… Sophie could still remember when Asbel was small, and she stood several inches above his head. He had grown to be so much taller than her over the years, tall enough to ruffle her hair and place gentle kisses atop her head. He’d grown so much since they first met, but he was still Asbel. The sopherias she raised from a seed weren’t much different.

All things in life grew. Growing from a child to an adult, from a seed to a sprout… Everything in life became even more beautiful as they grew up, just like how the empty patches of soil grew up to be such a lovely bed of happy, healthy blossoms.

Everything grew up, except her. No matter how many seasons changed, or how many years rolled by, Sophie would never be any different than she was now. Without growing a single inch, without a wrinkle to ever form on her face… Everything in life changed, but she would remain ever the same. That warm feeling in her chest grew a little colder. 

“I want to grow, too… Just like you.” She told the flowers, and the happy smile on her face fell into a downcast frown. “I want to be like a sopheria.”

Would she ever grow up? She dreamed of days where her hair hung even longer than it already did, and the top of her head came up to Asbel’s eyes rather than his chin. She would dream of days where she was no longer a child, but instead an adult just like her friends. Sophie longed to wake up and find that her dream had come true, but she knew her wish was just a fantasy. No matter how much water she drank, or how much sunlight she soaked up, she would never grow the same way the flowers did. 

The autumn breeze tousled her hair, and a chill ran along her neck. It really was getting colder. The sopherias swayed along with the breeze, and she watched as a petal was caught upon the wind and blew away. The next blossomgale was sure to be the last of the season, before the cold winter months were upon Lhant again.

Sophie looked down at her flowers, expression taut with concern. As if to further remind her that winter was just around the bend, she noticed a flower whose petals hung limp upon its stem. Petals that should have been bright pink were duller than the rest, their vibrant hue tinted with brown. Regardless of how well she watered it each day, the wilt of the season was upon it.

Just as all things in life grew, they too all died. The sopherias would all wither as the bitter winds of Fendel rolled in, their petals falling from their stems just as they did every year. Moist brown soil would be spotted with pink, before they too blew away on the breeze.

This season’s blossomgale would not be as vibrant as the summer’s.

If her friends grew as the flowers did, did that mean... they would also wilt just the same? Would they dry up and fade in the cold winter air, and leave her behind? Sophie stood untouched in the coil of time, the passing seasons rolling by to steal away all the lives but her own.

That cold feeling turned into a squeezing in her chest. She didn’t like it.

Sophie picked up her watering can and ran away from the feeling, focusing instead on her work. Inside the manor she went with her trusty can, filling it to the brim with water from the faucet. She set out to the next bed of flowers, watering them with just as much care as the last. In and out of the manor she went, her arms full of an overflowing can each time she left, and emptied to the last drop each time she returned.

She had to keep as many of her flowers healthy before the coming frost stole them away. They all had to make it to their last blossomgale.

Hours slipped past her without notice, wrapped up in her world of flowers. The sun hung high in the sky when she finished watering the final bed. “There… all done.” She looked over her work with a trace of pride glimmering in her eyes again. There were a few more browned flowers spotting her garden, but for the most part, they were still healthy.

“ _Sophiiiieee!_ It’s lunch time!”

The awful feeling snagged in her chest when she turned to see Asbel at the door of the manor. Visions of him browned and wilted just like her flowers came to mind, and the air caught in her throat. Was that really his fate?

Unaware of the thoughts tumbling in her head, Asbel continued to beckon her inside. “Mom made crablettes for you, so come on in before they get cold!”

Sophie stopped, and thought. She put a halt to the ugly images rushing through her mind, and looked instead to the sight before her. Even though some of her flowers were growing old and weak, others were still vibrant, just as vibrant as Asbel was standing at the door, waving at her with a smile on his face. The future was scary, but Lady Kerri’s crablettes were sitting on a plate waiting for her… and perhaps the moment she was living in was all that really mattered right now.

Sophie nodded and clutched the watering can in her hand. “I’ll be right there!” 

The seasons changing, the petals falling… It all made such a nasty, suffocating feeling fill her chest. It was scary to see everything around her grow and wilt as she stood frozen in time. But even as her friends aged and the flowers withered under the chilling air, some things would always remain the same. The love in her heart, the memories they shared, the things she learned… She would cherish the time they have together, and they would help her to grow in her own special way.

Another petal fell behind her, but she wouldn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i love sophie so much!!!! i really had fun with this one and this is one of the drabbles im most happy with!! i rly love and relate to sophies fear of change and loss, its honestly one of the only things i super loved in lineage & legacies. this is supposed to be like nice little lull between main arc and f arc, with her fears and doubts just starting to creep up on her. with the placement of it sure she should prob still be wrapped up in them at the end but canon be damned she can get sad again later, we're ending on a positive note today!!!!
> 
> funnest fact here is i have a whole google docs log of my friend reading this and leaving her comments progressively having a breakdown over sophie as she went on. i love and cherish it
> 
> ALSO ITS GRACES 10TH ANNIVERSARY TODAY!!!!!!!! I STILL HAVE A LOT TO GO HERE BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GRACES!!!!!!!!! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY


	3. hubert // diligence .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ties that bind exist as pesky shackles around an ambitious heart, so one must always exercise utmost diligence when removing them.

* * *

**_then you came and you showed me that  
_ ** _**dreams can come true** _

* * *

The desk was piled high with abandoned paperwork, pressing matters left to rot by a hand that had passed from this world. The tall oaken chair stood behind it like a cold and empty throne, without any suitable candidate in line to take a seat against the inevitability of time. The only heir to a righteous duty had been lost long ago, all to a selfish, childish dream.

This place was not his home, these people not his family, but still he made his place in the chair that had belonged to his birth father. If no one else would take up the mantle, Hubert would make these duties his own. Long held alliances were at stake and a war was creeping up along their border. Lhant would surely fall if such important matters remained in the hands of a boy so inexperienced, so utterly irresponsible for a moment longer. 

The faces that passed him by in the quiet border town were so familiar to him, yet so not. The memories they held belonged to a different Hubert, the Hubert that died seven years ago when his late father signed his life away to another family. There were people he knew residing in that town; Cheria, Sophie, even his brother Asbel… but they held no stake in his life anymore. Those people belonged to the meek and crying child he once was, not the lieutenant of Strahta.

He could see that the paperwork had been touched since Lord Aston’s demise, poked at by a hand that knew nothing beyond the grip of a blade between its fingers. He scanned over the scribbled words, the military strategies riddled with mistakes only an amateur could make. How could Asbel have possibly expected to take on the title of lord when he knew nothing, not a single thing about how to lead? 

The last seven years Hubert had trained tirelessly. He learned everything he could about politics and strategy, climbing the ladder of military ranks with a haste no one in Strahta had ever seen the likes of. As an Oswell, he learned to be strong. And as an Oswell, he would teach Lhant to be strong, as well.

There was a creak at the study door, a visitor he expected finally arriving. In came the stranger who had abandoned his home, and yet expected to waltz right back in as though he had never left, as though he had never betrayed his people and the duty he was born to. The very duty that had Hubert thrown from the manor he was born and raised in, and into the home of another.

It disgusted him.

“Good. You’re here.” He spoke evenly, his voice as cold as the Fendel winds that kept Lhant’s windmill blowing. His eyes were trained on Asbel, watching his every motion and studying every shift in his expression. He could see the questions written clear on his face, but there was still that glimmer in his eyes. A spark of hope that laid dormant, a touch of fondness lingering as he looked on at his little brother, finally grown and proud. As if he had the right to be proud of him. 

Asbel acted as though they were friends, as if they were still the brothers they had been so many years ago. As though nothing had changed, and no towering walls of steel stood between them and their broken relationship. How could he possibly be so delusional? How could he act as though nothing had changed?

“There is an important matter that I neglected to tell the townspeople.” Hubert stood from the late Aston’s seat and made a path to one of the study’s large windows. He looked out at the dim night scenery and the storm clouds that had begun to roll over the war-torn town. The view from the window was much more fascinating than watching the storm of expressions that would flash on Asbel’s face at his words, all of which he could already predict. “As a part of the bilateral alliance between our nations, the Strahtan military will be permanently stationed in Lhant. I have been appointed military governor, and will handle all affairs of state from this point forward.”

Just as he expected, emotion roared from the boy who once was his brother, like a lash against his turned back. “What are you talking about? I wasn’t informed of this!” Asbel cried, as if a faulty lord deserved any explanation to begin with. But if that was what he wished, he would tell him.

He told him of how this outcome was already predetermined, and how it was agreed upon by the Windor and Strahtan governments long before Asbel would have any say in protest. He made it clear just how senseless it would be to debate matters, that a lord could never rule when his state relied upon the protection of another government. None of which Asbel could accept, and his hopeless words of refusal were but a nuisance upon his ears.

There would be no exceptions, no happy little alliances between him and the rebellious heir. He wouldn’t tolerate anyone acting as though a family torn asunder could reunite and work together, as Asbel had so wished.

Asbel was a runaway, a coward, an awful reflection of the small child that haunted Hubert’s dreams. It was vexing to hear him try to defend himself, telling of his struggles at the knight academy like that could possibly compare to all he’d gone through. Hubert didn’t want to see his face anymore, he didn’t want to remember all the fond memories that stirred just from looking at him. There was no place here for a childish boy who couldn’t stop chasing fantasies of knighthood, who knew nothing of the world or how to lead, yet made a mockery of him by thinking he could try.

He would chase him out, and send him running back to his precious Barona with his tail between his legs.

Hubert turned away from the window, away from the peaceful evening that laid Lhant to rest and back to that disappointment of a brother. “Here’s my proposal: If I defeat you in combat, you will leave Lhant immediately.” He crossed his arms over his chest, head held high. “If I lose, I will recognize you as the rightful lord.”

Asbel lurched back, ever defiant, ever so horrendously stubborn. “Are you nuts? I’ll never agree to that!” 

“Then run. Run like you always do.” He wouldn’t take no for an answer. With the resolve held tight in his chest he would make certain his brother agreed, even if he had to feed Asbel's anger to do so. “It will prove the last seven years were about nothing more than your own pride.”

Asbel had always been driven by his emotions, and that hadn’t changed one bit in all the years that passed. Rage flickered across his face and he raised his hand to his blade, hesitated, then took hold. “Fine! Let’s see if my training was just one big ego trip!”

“I’m glad you’ve accepted my proposal.” Hubert too brought his hand to his weapon, and raised it at the ready. He aimed the tip of his dualblade at Asbel, who had stood bearing no arms or malice against him; just a fleeting dream to make things right again. “But I warn you: I’m not the boy you knew seven years ago!”

They charged at each other in the quiet space of the study, separate dreams and separate lives clashing against each other through the steel of their blades. Asbel had grown stronger, he would admit, but he was still no match against Hubert. He twirled his blade and the two halves separated into twin pistols, and he aimed and fired at the foe who stood in the way of his mission.

A clatter echoed through the room, and Asbel’s sword fell to the floor. He dropped to his knees, no strength left in his bones to keep fighting against his fate. He crumpled alongside his wayward dreams, stomped underfoot by the shining ambitions Hubert wielded against him. He had won, and Asbel would not stay in Lhant a moment longer.

Hubert watched with only an idle tug in his chest as one of his guards dragged the fallen heir from the room. There was no helping it; it was his duty to cast away unwanted ties that dragged him down, no matter the small child within him that cried so meaninglessly for a reunion with his brother. He sat back on the chair that had belonged to a man that was not his father, and set forth upon the duty that should have always belonged to him. 

Hubert must be ever diligent in plucking the thorns from his side, methodically removing them one by one. He tossed them aside without a second thought, no matter how he missed the rose they belonged to. It held the tantalizing promise of family and friends upon its petals, a dream of dreams that had clung to him for so many years, but what did that matter now?

A rose that had long wilted had no place on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hubert day!!!!! honestly hubert is really endearing to me as a character but i do NOT comprehend how to transfer that endearingness of his into my writing. so in the end i uhhh decided not to try!!!!! most of my works for this week are set late or post game so this is def the odd one of the bunch, but i really wanted to explore more of this time with the lhant takeover and sibling quarrel. tho the whole time writing this i was biting my tongue because I LOVE ASBEL.........I SUPPORT ASBEL IN ALL HE DOES IT HURTS TO SIDE AGAINST HIM EVEN IN ONE DRABBLE. anyway sorry hubert today i offer you no happiness! tomorrow? who knows
> 
> also my friend who beta read this, who knows NOTHING of graces other than my undying love for asbel richard and sophie and a vague understanding of what the cast looks like, commented "THEYRE BROHTERS????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" the first time i mentioned that fact in this drabble. im still thinking about it right now i really blew her mind with that one


	4. cheria // compassion .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel can be seen soaring above the battlefield, her brilliant white wings given form by the undying compassion that pushes her ever forward.

* * *

**_i want you to know  
_** **_my heart glows from your touch_ **

* * *

“Cheria! Over there, as well!” The shout rang clean across the battlefield, an urgent call sounding over the clash of steel. The healer stopped in her tracks and turned to the source, a blonde king gesturing to the commotion afar.

“I’m on my way!” Cheria cried back, the words hardly out of her mouth before she broke into a sprint. She could see it in the distance, another fallen knight at the mercy of a raging wyvern. There was no time to lose.

Exhaustion clung to her, but her racing steps carried her ever further. The wyvern pulled back its neck in a deep breath, wisps of flames curling from its maw as it readied an attack, but Cheria would make it in time. She had to. She clasped her hands together in prayer as she approached, power rushing through her veins and an incantation upon her lips.

“Blessed droplet, drive away evil in this name _—_ _Lightning Blast!_ ” She thrust her hand forward and bolts of lightning surged from her palm. They fanned out across the field in a blinding array of light, the wyvern caught dead in the center of their fury. Its agonized howls sliced through the air as the sparks enveloped its body, the flames at its maw dying out as it thrashed and convulsed. The cries grew weaker and weaker, until one last withering wail left its body and it fell into a heap at the knight’s feet, unmoving.

“Th-tha...ank... y-yo _—_ ” The knight tried to croak out past his bloodied lips, but the delicate hand at his shoulder hushed him. Cheria crouched down beside him and leaned in close to inspect his wounds. His face was scratched and bruised under his helm, but worse were the long gashes torn across his breastplate where the monster’s talons had ripped through steel and flesh alike.

“Don’t try to talk, it’s okay now. Just hold still…” Her hands hovered over the wound on the knight’s chest and she shut her eyes, concentrating her power to that singular spot. Magic pulsed from her, a shining white glow trailing from her fingertips and onto the man’s chest, over and into the gaping slashes that marred his flesh. The light grew brighter as she worked, twinkling stardust filling the bloody cavity and patching broken skin.

There was a flash, and the light dissipated. The knight's weary eyes trailed down his form to the scar left in place of the wound that had oozed such violent red just moments ago. “You’re… an angel…” It was a delirious whisper, carried by a fading voice as the knight’s eyes fell shut and his ragged breaths steadied. He was far too weak to remain conscious, but he would survive. A small smile lifted her lips, but above that her brows were knit together in a line of thought.

An angel… She had heard the same thing said over and over by countless people; _‘the angel of the battlefield’,_ they called her. But was it really right to call her such a thing? She was no angel, just an ordinary girl striving to do her part and save as many lives as she could. To be put on a scale of the ethereal all the time… it left a bitter taste on her tongue. 

_If anyone’s an angel, it’s Sophie. She’s the whole reason I’m able to help so many people…_

The click of boots and the rattling sheath against them roused Cheria from her thoughts, and she turned from the battered knight at her side to the approaching king. Richard stood tall above her, his face creased with exhaustion but his smile held strong all the same.

“Excellent work, Cheria. My men have cleared out the remaining monsters, and all the wounded appear to be accounted for.” True to his word, there wasn’t a monster in sight. Shining plates of armor dotted the field, both of knights fallen and those beside them to treat their wounds.

“Oh, what a relief...” She released a long breath and pulled herself up from the ground, brushing the dirt from her skirt. “Thank you for all your help, your Highness.”

“Hm? I was about to say the same to you. Our losses would have been grave had you not arrived in the nick of time.” He laid a hand over his heart and bowed his head, an honor that brought a humble flush to her face. “Thank you, Cheria. I owe you a great deal for all the work you’ve done for Windor.”

“Aah _—_ Please, Richard, I don’t need your thanks! I’m just doing my job.” They were friends, sure, but a formal thanks from her king was more than she could accept. Everything she did was for the people; as long as she could see the soldiers she pulled from death’s door stand tall again, that was all the thanks she could ever ask for.

She could see the protest forming on Richard’s tongue, but the figure coming up from behind him silenced any further debate. She turned her head to him and Richard followed her gaze to the approaching messenger knight.

“Pardon the intrusion, your Highness, but I bear a message from Lhant.” He said as he bowed at the waist to his king. When he rose his attention was fixed solely upon Cheria, and he offered the envelope in his hand to her. “To you, miss Cheria.”

“Oh? A letter from Asbel, I hope?” Even in the midst of the battlefield, that mischievous glimmer in the young king’s eyes did not grow dim.

Cheria jolted at his tease and shot a piercing glare at him, but to her dismay, it only earned a quiet laugh from him. It was just a lighthearted jest, but Richard had no idea how impossible it was for a messenger to ever bear a letter to her from Asbel. In all their months apart, he hadn’t written to her once.

Brown eyes traced over the familiar scrawl of her name on the envelope, and the corners of her lips lifted in a tender smile. “It’s from Sophie...” Her fingertips peeled at the seal holding it together, and she unfolded the parchment.

> _Cheria, are you doing well? I hope so. It’s been quiet in Lhant lately. Asbel’s been well, but I think he's tired from all his Lord work._
> 
> _I’ve been busy taking care of the garden at the manor. The sopherias are all happy and healthy, and I think there’s going to be a blossomgale soon. I wish you could be here to see it. Oh, and the garden at your house is doing well, too! I make sure to water the flowers there once a day._
> 
> _Asbel asks about you a lot. I told him to write you letters too, but I don’t think he knows what to say. I know he’s always thinking about you, though._
> 
> _I hope you visit soon. We miss you._
> 
> _P.S. If you see Richard, tell him I say hello. I’m looking forward to having royal crablettes with him again._

Richard watched the smile on her face come alight as she read the letter, and a curious head couldn’t help but lean a bit closer in hopes of a glance. “Did she mention me at all?”

Cheria nodded, not breaking her gaze from the words that warmed her heart. "She did, actually. She's expecting royal crablettes from you soon.”

A chuckle rumbled in Richard’s chest. Sophie already mentioned that plenty in her letters to him, and now she was bringing poor Cheria into the mix as well? "Is that so? Well, I’ll have to make time to invite her to the castle again." The last of his laughter trailed off, and a serious look formed in his eyes when he next spoke. "What about you? You haven’t been to Lhant since we returned from Fodra. You really should pay them a visit."

“No… not yet.” She wanted to, so dearly. Sophie’s words brought forth fond visions of the flowerbeds packed with blossoms, to the sopherias glistening in the peak of bloom, and the smiling faces of loved ones awaiting her… Such precious memories of home called to her, but she had to resist their temptation. If she left her place on the battlefield to return to Lhant now, she wasn’t sure she’d have the strength to leave it again. “There’s still so many people who need my help. With all the monster attacks lately, I don’t have any time to spare... Besides, I’m sure they’re doing fine without me.”

He thought to counter her, to insist she take some time off, but he knew he didn’t stand a chance against a determination he knew so well. “I understand. But do make sure you take time to rest.” Not that the sentiment held much weight coming from a king whose eyes were sunken with dark circles. He understood her unwillingness to stand still, but he still worried she was pushing herself too much. Unlike him, she had done nothing worth the punishment of unrest.

Cheria nodded her head in a hollow promise, and tucked the letter away close to her heart. She missed Sophie, and Asbel, and her grandfather, and everyone from Lhant... But how could she possibly stop now, when she had the power to help? The work was exhausting, but the smiling faces of families reunited with loved ones they so nearly lost made it worth every second. 

There would come a time for Cheria to return home, but that time was not now. Not when there were so many people still hurting. Not when so many people needed her.

She had to do her part, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHERIA!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! I love to think about the time cheria spent out with the relief work, it makes me so proud of her thinkin abt all the people she helps.... and I love her interactions with richard too!!! they're kinda few and far between most of the time but that was another important thing i wanted to touch on a bit in this, especially with them working towards the same goal and missing the same people 
> 
> anyway I love u cheria you deserve SO much and i want to hand everything in the world to you, thank you


	5. malik // guidance .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few people are ever spared from the wayward troubles of adulthood, but one can always find the guidance they need in the words of a wise mentor.

* * *

**_in your arms all my pain inside washes right through  
_ _together we’ll find the way_ **

* * *

The chatter of the bustling pub echoed through the room, a mindless sound of unintelligible words offering relief to the laden thoughts of its inhabitants. People of all walks of life entered Tactics’ door, coming to celebrate with their merry band of companions, or to sit down and drink away the troubles of their day. They came to relax, to meet, to forget... With a dozen voices bleeding into one buzzing sound, it was easy for one to take the weight of their lives off their shoulders in that place, even if only for one night.

But the peaceful hum of senseless noise didn’t seem to cut it for one white-clad customer in particular. Malik watched as Asbel idly swiveled on his bar stool, staring down at the mug of sparkling cider with eyes clouded in thought. He’d thought that bringing him here would help him unwind, but it seemed the atmosphere alone wouldn’t be enough to crack his shell.

“Lighten up a little, Asbel.” Malik leaned in towards his former cadet and bumped his glass of ale against his. The clank and sloshing liquid in his mug gave Asbel the start he was looking for, a simple disturbance to wrest the boy from his shackles of thought. When he finally raised his eyes to his companion, Malik gestured towards the bar. “I didn’t bring you here just so you could drag your worries out for a change of scenery, you know.”

Just as quickly as he had perked, Asbel slumped back down in his seat. He lowered his head to make heavy eye contact with his cider rather than his friend, a mess of burgundy colored bangs hiding the dimness in his eyes. “Sorry, Captain… I just can’t get it off of my mind.”

It had only been one short year since the two last gathered at Tactics to share a drink, yet that day felt like a lifetime ago. Even as his student, Malik had admired the tenacity Asbel had always harbored within. A dream lived in his eyes, bright and burning with a passion that refused to fade out. No matter how many times he had been kicked down, he would stand back up more determined than before, always driven by that single-minded goal to grow stronger, to protect what he loved. It was something Malik could learn a lot from.

But in that moment, he couldn’t see that spark burning in Asbel’s eyes. Doubt cast a shadow over the dreams that lived within him, and he was intent on dwelling behind their veil.

“Is this still about your duties?” It wasn’t as much a question as it was a push for Asbel to open up to him. It’d been nearly a half hour since they sat down at the bar and drank in an awkward silence, which was well past the limit of how long Malik was willing to wait for him to buck up and talk to him. 

Asbel hesitated, just as Malik suspected he would, but he wasn’t about to let the silence reign any longer. He nudged his elbow against the boy’s shoulder, encouraging him to go on, and Asbel gave a defeated sigh in reply. “Yeah, I, uh… I just don’t know what to do, I guess.” The confession ran sluggishly past his lips, the words having been so content to sit and fester for weeks to come. “The paperwork keeps piling up, and I can’t seem to focus on it no matter how hard I try. I take an hour to finish one document, and then there’s ten more already on my desk to replace it!”

“It sounds to me like your mind is elsewhere.” Asbel was never one for desk work, as Malik had witnessed first-hand in the academy, but there was no way he should take an entire _hour_ on a document without good reason. “This runs deeper than just paperwork, Asbel. What’s really bothering you?” 

“N-nothing, really! Honest!” He shot back, raising his hands to wave off the question. It was all too defensive of a response, and Malik pinned him underneath a look that clearly stated _‘I’m not buying it’._ There was no fooling him, was there? His hands sank back onto the counter and he searched for the words to speak, the ones that could explain the nagging feeling that had been stirring rife in his chest for too long. “Well, I guess sitting at a desk all day just… doesn’t feel right to me. It doesn’t feel like it’s what I was meant to do. How can I sit around and do paperwork when there’s so much more I could be doing to help people?”

Oh, to be young again… Malik could still look fondly on his younger years, back before he knew the first thing about political conflicts and all that mattered was the strength of his swinging bladerang. Growing up so detached from his noblehood certainly left Asbel with some big shoes to fill. “You’re helping people all the time, Asbel. The work may not be glamorous, but even signing documents has its purpose. There’s nothing exciting about making trade deals or what have you, but it’s those negotiations that help Lhant grow stronger.”

“But am I doing it _right?_ Are the decisions I’m making at that desk the right ones for Lhant?” There was a spark in Asbel’s eyes again, but not the same one Malik was familiar with. This was the spark of the real problem, peeking its head out from its nest of fear and doubt. “It was so much easier on the battlefield… I knew all the steps I had to make, and all the right forms to wield my blade with. Following the flow of battle was second nature to me, but this is completely different! I feel like the people were better off when Hubert was in charge… At least he knew what he was doing.”

He had grown so much since Malik had first met him, but he was still a child at heart. 

“Not everything in life is about swinging your sword, Asbel. There are many other valuable skills you must hone in order to protect your people.” The words Malik spoke were tough, and by the look on his face, Asbel didn’t very much like hearing them. But he wasn’t going to lie to him. “You’re still young, so you have plenty of time to grow into the seat you’ve been left to fill. Now’s not the time to compare yourself to Hubert when your paths in life were completely different.”

He hit the sore spot like a nail on its head, and the pent up emotion Asbel had kept buried deep down flared to the surface. “But am I really cut out for it, Captain Malik?” He snapped, a pain kept to himself for so long finally rearing its ugly head. “Am I good enough to lead the people of Lhant? I spent my whole life training to be a knight, I _—_ I don’t know the first thing about being a good lord!”

Malik took his anger in stride, standing as a calm wall against the fear Asbel wielded. “A leader isn’t made in a day. You have to strive to be the best version of yourself that you can be, and work at it each and every day. It isn’t easy.” He personally knew just how hard it was. He was a grown man, an ambassador of Fendel, yet his young comrades always served as a reminder that he had so much to improve in himself. “But I truly believe you have what it takes to be a great lord. Study can teach you some things, but life is the only thing that’s going to teach you what you really need to know in order to succeed. So just keep living the best life you can, and don’t lose sight of that spirit of yours. The rest is sure to follow.”

“But… do I really have the time to learn when people are counting on me?” Asbel’s voice was softer now, uncertain. Malik placed a hand on his shoulder, his grip comforting and strong.

“You do. Mistakes are all a part of life, so you can’t be afraid to make them. No matter how much you wind up messing up, you have people who care about you to back you up.” He held Asbel’s stare steady as he spoke, and the boy was still looking all too serious. Without a warning, he clapped his hand against Asbel’s back with a hearty laugh. “Besides, you’re in better shape than most lords would be. Your best friend is the King of Windor! I’m sure his Highness wouldn’t mind helping you out of a bind if you make _too_ big of a mistake.”

Asbel jolted, nearly falling off his stool at the slap accompanied with such embarrassing words. Getting Richard involved? That was the last thing he wanted! He could already imagine it, his face beet red with shame as he stood at the castle gates, begging for Richard’s help to resolve some accidental war threats or something equally ridiculous.

But still, Malik had a point. No matter what happened, he had friends by his side to guide his way. And as long as he had them, maybe things wouldn’t turn out so bad. “I guess you’re right... Thanks, Captain. You always know just the right thing to say.” 

“That’s more like it. Now drink up!” Malik gave the command and raised his mug. “Tomorrow is another day, and the only thing you have to worry about tonight is having a good time!” 

“Yes, sir!”

Their glasses met and a clank resounded, another noise added to the humming life of the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MALIK MALIK MALIK........ honestly I'm not much a fan of him so this was a bit of a struggle for me!! I kinda wound up turning it into asbel part 2 jhfgkjgf but I do love the advice malik always has to offer everyone else when he's actually being genuine about it, even though I'm not the greatest at actually reflecting his wise words in my writing. but still I tried my best to get some of his wisdom out there in this!!! you may not be the guy for me mr malik but hats off to you, you're the glue holding the party together and without you they'd probably like. accidentally blow up the whole world or something
> 
> also have you noticed a Trend of asbel being prominent or at LEAST mentioned in like almost every single drabble so far???? have you. god I love asbel lhant SOOOOO much I cant stop talking about him


	6. pascal // exuberance .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two hearts filled with the same exuberance meet as one, they would shine together with a light so brilliant it could rival that of even the sun.

* * *

**_i believe your love, i believe in our love  
_ _no matter what i know our aim is true_**

* * *

The sound of a child’s laughter played like a melody in her ears, mixed in harmony with two racing footfalls tapping as one. Pascal chased the tiny head of white and pink ombre through every inch of the Enclave. Down every intricately patterned path they went, her turquoise scarf clutched in a small girl’s hand, waving like a ribbon in the wind as her scampering feet carried her away from her pursuer. 

“Heeeeey, gimme that back!” Pascal had cried over and over, but all of her pleas fell upon deaf ears. The child’s laughter was too loud for her to give any notice of the shouting behind her. “That’s totally not nice of you, y’know! _C’moooon!”_

The two wound down another pathway, running straight past the stairs to the Overseer and around the corner. A cluster of people were gathered around the Enclave’s plaza, each individual deep in conversation with another. They were charging straight into traffic, and only one of them was willing to hit the brakes.

Pascal’s boots skid along the pavement as she approached a group of five chatting Amarcians, who she didn’t particularly want to crash into at that moment. The child's laugh echoed in her ears like a taunt, and Pascal watched in awe as she ducked down and plowed a path between the legs of a woman in the group. A once pleasant conversation erupted into a choir of gasps and disgruntled shouts, but no words could slow the girl down. She continued on her great escape, and the fleeting glimpse of the stolen scarf that waggled behind her was the only trail she left behind.

With no time to waste, Pascal picked up her pace. Commotion stirred in the plaza, shuffling bodies and jeering words standing as obstacles in her path. Still she made her way through the crowd, clumsily swerving around the clustered people that the child weaved herself through with ease. Even though the kid was a sneaky little thief, Pascal had to admit that her skills were impressive. For every person she bumped into and pushed past to get through, the girl slipped through another with all the grace of a kitten on the run. She fluidly navigated her way around the plaza, making sure to squeeze between every group of people in the area and make Pascal’s chase as difficult as possible.

The girl snuck along the edge of Pascal’s vision, and in due time her goal came into sight. She trotted over to the great fountain at the center of the plaza, her big bright eyes locked onto the spouts of chocolate that flowed down its tiers and into the pool below. That moment gave Pascal a spare second to catch up, but it wasn’t enough. She could only watch as the girl put one foot up against the polished marble, then another, and climbed up the side of the fountain, out of reach and powerless to stop her.

Was she going to do it? Was that scarf thief really going to dive right into the chocolate fountain? Pascal couldn’t really _blame_ her if she did; on more than one occasion the thought to soak in a bath of cocoa until she was fully revitalized had crossed her mind. But _—_ but _still—_ she at least had enough respect for their chocolaty energy-giver to _not_ act on that impulse! She picked up her pace and frantically closed the rest of the distance standing between them.

Her hand reached out and just barely managed to catch hold of the end of her scarf, but it tugged and tugged right through her fingertips, until finally there was a _splash_. A spray of chocolate rained down on her and the pristine pavement at her feet.

The once lively crowd had gone quiet, each pair of eyes staring aghast at the fountain. The girl ignored the pointed glares and splashed about, waving her arms and kicking her feet, and the only sound that hung in the air were her joyful giggles. Pascal watched her antics with a grin on her face. “Well, if you can’t beat em, guess you just gotta join em!” She stepped onto the fountain wall and, without any hesitation, jumped in after her. “ _Cannonball!_ ”

It was much less of a cannonball than it was a leap into very poorly calculated depths. There was a great splash worthy of her ambitious jump, and then an abrupt _bang_ as her rear end connected with cement much sooner than expected. 

“Yeowch!” Her entire body shuddered as pain prickled all the way up her tailbone. She crumbled to her side, sinking halfway into the fountain’s shallow depths, and then went still. As she lay in her grave, she could only mumble a defeated, “They sure make this thing look deeper than it really is…”

There was that sound again, that trilling laughter of a small child that was taking way too much amusement in her suffering. Tiny legs slogged through the chocolate, closer and closer to her fallen pursuer. The moment she detected the girl within her grasp, Pascal sprung up and her arms lashed out, catching the girl like a mouse in a trap. 

“Gotcha!” She proclaimed and she hoisted the girl from the pool, holding her up high as if presenting a trophy to her audience. Not that her audience would have anything to say other than vile comments and disgusted groans, but still. “Can’t run away from me now, can ya?”

Suspended in the air as she was, there wasn’t much else for the child to do but kick her legs about excitedly. “More! More! More! More!” For the first time the girl spoke, her squeaky voice chanting her demand.

The child’s giggles were contagious, and Pascal found herself laughing right along with her. “More, huh? You asked for it!” Securing the little body in her grip, she began to swing the girl about, flying her around in her arms like a child playing with their toy airship. She dunked the girl in and out and through the chocolate, excited screams and jubilant laughter filling their ears. Their joy mingled as one delighted sound, and fun became their only priority.

“You were just looking for a buddy to pal around with, weren’t you?” Pascal settled the girl comfortably in her arms after their play was over. “My name’s Pascal! What’s yours, little lady?”

“I’m Rae!” She chimed, swaying her head side-to-side. “Pascy! Pascy! Pascy! Eheheh!”

 _‘Pascy’_ was what she wanted to call her, was it? Well, Pascal certainly wasn’t going to stop her if that was what made her happy. Besides, it kinda had a nice ring to it! “We’re all hunky-dory dandy-loo now, right?” Pascal dipped Rae’s head down as she asked the question, so that her hair was just barely grazing the chocolate below. A squeal sounded from the child and she nodded her head, quickly and repeatedly. “You wanna give me that scarf back, then?”

Only when Rae nodded again did Pascal lift her up proper. Tiny hands wriggled around her grip, and she draped the filthy turquoise scarf neatly over Pascal’s shoulder.

As the two’s antics went on, slowly but surely the constant stream of laughter grew quiet. With a touch of tiredness setting in, they at last stepped out of their own little world within the fountain and back into reality. Harsh glares and jeers greeted them when they stood again on the once spotless pavement. Rae held tight to Pascal’s shirt, the people’s scorn finally touching her fearless heart. Pascal stood tall and unfazed in the face of their disgust, as though nothing was amiss with her. It was her confidence— or ignorance?— that helped the child to relax.

“Promise me you won’t run away if I put you down, okie-doke?” Pascal looked down expectantly at the girl, and a small _‘okie-doke!’_ was echoed from Rae. She set the girl back upon the ground, and she stuck close to her, not wanting to leave the side of her new playmate.

Reunited at last with her precious scarf, Pascal smeared the excess chocolate on her hands into her thighs and got to work in fastening it around her neck. It was filthy and crusted with chocolate, the flowing fabric sagging under the weight of the sweet liquid. It was a sad sight for sure, but at least she had it back.

Once her fashion was properly situated again, Pascal grabbed the end of her scarf and draped it over Rae’s head. She perked up and lifted her hands to her head, pawing at the grimy fabric strewn over her. The sparkle in her eyes reflected how pleased she was with it.

“I’m like Pascy!” She cheered, and Pascal’s grin perfectly matched that of her tiny friend’s.

The plaza’s crowd had begun to part, not one of them about to stay around the dynamic duo for a moment longer. But even as the judgmental words died out, a voice rose through the growing silence. 

“Pascal! So this is where you ran off to?” A familiar shock of pink hair rounded the corner, rushing towards Pascal with a storm in her step. “ _Un-_ ** _believable!_** I’ve been looking all over for you!” 

Pascal gave a hearty chuckle and scratched the back of her head. “Sorry, Cheria! I was busy chasing down this little stinker!” The stinker in question let out a fit of giggles and waved her hands at the new face. “She yanked my scarf right off my neck, so I was runnin’ her down all over town to get it back!”

“And rolling around in chocolate was a part of that, I take it?” Cheria narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah, totally! She dove right into the fountain, so obviously I had to jump in after her!“ Cheria rubbed at the headache brewing in her temple as she listened to the explanation, and her gaze slid over to the girl clung to Pascal’s side.

She really was the spitting image of Pascal, so much so that Cheria could hardly believe her eyes. The two of them covered in chocolate, the same big goofy grin on their faces… Even in the face of trouble they were both alive with light, oblivious to the world and thoughts all around them.

Cheria rolled her eyes, but it was endearing, in a way. To think Pascal had a kindred spirit out there in the shape of a child, glowing with the same life and joy that Pascal carried through her every day. It was kind of nice. 

In another way, it was still so absolutely _frustrating_ . “Seriously, how can you stand around like that?! That’s so… so _disgusting!_ ” Cheria pinched the bridge of her nose and waved her hand, a futile attempt to stave off the rancid mix of body odor and sickeningly sweet chocolate that assaulted her nostrils. “You’re coming with me. You’re not getting out of bathing this time!”

Her hand hooked around the scruff of Pascal’s scarf and she tugged, dragging her back towards the group of friends that awaited them. Pascal tried to struggle at first, but she knew there was no resisting Cheria’s wrath when it came to bath time. She let out a sigh of defeat, and her flailing limbs sagged at her side.

“So long, little gal! I’ll see ya around, ‘kay?” She called to Rae, who watched the comical scene unfold in awe.

“Bye-bye, Pascy!” The girl returned the call with a big wave, spreading wide arches over her head.

As Cheria pulled her filthy friend away from the sound of a child’s laughter, she couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, that vibrant personality of hers wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh pascal what can I say about her except I love her so much........ I usually don't fall for the goofy type characters but shes just so fun and smart and I'm!!!!!!!! so in love with her????????? outside of the friendship trio who have a death grip on my heart pascal's my favorite graces character!! even tho I didn't care too much for her at first my love just EXPLODED as the game went on
> 
> I initially struggled with this one a lot because of the lighthearted approach but it wound up taking on such a life of its own!!! really I was just sitting around like MAN. I WANNA SEE PASCAL PLAY WITH A SMALL CHILD and then realized I in fact, have the power to make that happen, so I did. honestly I named the kid Rae literally only because it's pronounced like ray, bc I love tales of the rays with all my heart even tho it refuses to give us the graces anniversary event we deserved


	7. richard // redemption .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely king had long strung the sins of his past round his crown, but he would finally find his redemption within the arms of his beloved friends.

* * *

**_every step we take our love will grow stronger  
_ _i wish that two hearts could be one._**

* * *

Dozens of faces spread throughout the grand ballroom, familiar and unfamiliar dancing as one in a blur of life. The space was alive with instruments playing in harmony with the chattering voices of the many, a proper celebration abound.

It had been some time since Barona Castle was last so lively, a stranger to the thrill and merriment of its people since all the way back to the coronation over a year ago. But today its walls were filled with people from different walks of life, from nobility hailing from faraway lands to the very servants that made the castle their home, and all of the many civilians in between. The shine of a knight’s armor could be seen dotted among the dresses and suits, each set in place to assure the safety of the gallivanting people. However even they found the time to indulge, sneaking away to the buffet or joining the hand of a lovely maiden in dance.

There was not a sad face within the sea of people, for today was a special day. It was the anniversary of the day six brave people saved Ephinea, one short year ago.

The king watched the celebration of his people from above, leaned over the balcony of the ballroom’s second tier. He watched as they sang and danced with one another, an unwelcome feeling lurking in his heart as such joyous sound filled his mind. Behind him he could hear his friend’s voices, each one bleeding into the resounding chorus from below in an indistinguishable melody.

Even though their lives had lead each of them upon such different paths over the last few months, they all sat united again at a long dining table lush with food. Amid all the planning for the castle gala, Richard had still found the time to prepare a perfect party for his friends as well. He had turned the entire second tier of the ballroom into a private banquet for his companions, with his finest chefs serving a feast fit for the truest stars of the celebration. After all, had it not been for them, not a soul would have been left on Ephinea to celebrate the anniversary of its salvation.

But if it were not for him, there would have been nothing Ephinea needed saving from to begin with. 

Richard curled his fingers around the balcony ledge, squeezing the shining gold rail until his palms ached in protest. There was not a sad face worn on anyone in the ballroom, except for upon the lonely king who watched over them all. 

What place did he have here, at a party celebrating the end of a tragedy he had wrought? What right did the villain of the tale have to be granted the honor of hosting one of the most anticipated festivities in all the land? He was the King of Windor, so of course it had made some degree of sense for him to host a gala in his castle, but it all still felt so _wrong_ to Richard. He didn’t belong there, standing like a blemish among all the smiling faces around him.

So much had transpired since that day one long year ago, within the depths of Ghardia Shaft. Since that fateful day he had stood against his friends, completely enthralled by Lambda’s power, and faced them in a battle to the death. They had made bounds against the monster infestations that had followed Richard’s attacks, and his popularity as king had flourished in response. Windor’s economic crisis was slowly stabilizing, and with each passing day he caught another new smile finding its home upon the weary faces of his people. They had even saved the world a second time between then and now, with Richard finally able to fight by their side.

But regardless of how many improvements were made by his hand, or how much good fortune finally found the time to shine down upon him, guilt still clung to Richard like an old friend. Did he really deserve this? The forgiveness and the praise, or his name sung as though he were some great king, not the harbinger of all their past misfortunes?

No matter how he turned it over in his head, it didn't feel right. He didn’t deserve to be standing in that happy moment, or to have his people celebrate him as though he could ever be as much a hero as his friends were.

“Aren't you going to take a seat, Your Highness?” A gruff voice broke through the thoughts that ensnared him. He could feel Captain Malik’s stare upon his back, his question another weight added to his heavy shoulders. A response hung in his mouth, another poor excuse to keep him from his seat at the table begging to come out, but the words caught in his throat. 

“If you don't want your food, then give it here! I'm starving!” A second voice sounded before he could force out his words. There was a noise, loud and clanging as plates and silverware were disturbed from their proper place.

“Oh my gosh, _Pascal!_ Stop reaching over the table, that's King Richard's!” He could hear the rustling of fabric, a body shifting to hold a flailing one in place.

“ _Heeey,_ come on Cheria, lemme go! He's clearly not eating it!” The scene that played behind him was one fond and familiar, and he could see it clear as day without even turning to look. They were all so lively, their usual antics unhindered by the solemn figure they lacked. The sound of their joy made that rotten feeling in his stomach wane, just a bit.

Richard turned to his friends, a smile etched on his face like a mask. Distance stretched between him and his companions, casting a long shadow down the space that kept them apart. “I’ll be there in just a minute. Please, don’t feel as though you must wait for me. Enjoy yourselves.”

Protest and acceptance mingled as one loud response, some of his friends happy to dig into the mouth-watering food before them while others still hesitated. It would be fine if he strayed for a while longer, he told himself over and over. As long as they were happy, that was all that mattered to Richard.

Six vibrant lives sat apart from him, bringing the room alight with their radiance. But the seventh light among them was perhaps the most brilliant of them all, even underneath the darkness that clung to his back like a ghost. It was blinding in all his splendor, yet he would never come to see the beauty he possessed with his own eyes.

The people who could see that beauty most clearly were the ones to notice when that light turned away and grew dim. Asbel was the first to rise from his seat, with Sophie following suit immediately after. The two separated from their merry band of friends, the food on their plates untouched, and they closed the distance between them and Richard. They wouldn’t leave him alone with his thoughts for a moment longer. 

“Richard, come sit with us. You look lonely…” Sophie took hold of one of Richard’s long and draping sleeves and gave it a tug, encouraging him to come along. 

That plastic smile worn thin on his lips wavered, until only a grimace remained. “I'm fine, Sophie. I'll be over in a minute, alright?”

“Richard… You’re not acting like yourself.” The pain that rested on the edge of Asbel’s voice cut him deep. His friend took a step closer to him, leaning in to try and catch a glimpse of the guarded face that stared down at the lavender head at his side. “What’s wrong? You’ve been like this all night.”

He hesitated, a plethora of lies dangling off his tongue. He could make up another excuse, another reason to stay far away from the feast. He could say that he wasn’t hungry, that he was feeling unwell, that he wanted to watch the party down below for just a little while longer… But when he turned to Asbel and saw the concern on his face, all of his defenses crumbled. He couldn’t lie to them. “I… just feel a tad out of place, I suppose. This party is for all of _you_ , not me.”

Sophie looked up at that sad look on Richard’s face, and she frowned at him. “But you're our friend. We want you there with us.”

Asbel nodded and offered him a smile, a smile that was so sincere and welcoming it hurt. “You deserve to celebrate with us.” He said, as though it was the most simple thing in the world.

It made Richard flinch. There was that word again— _'deserve'._ What did he really deserve, after all he'd done to them? “We would have no reason to celebrate anything today, had it not been for me.” He snapped back, his voice colder than he'd meant it to be.

His friends hesitated, and they shared a worried look with each other. It wasn’t unusual for those icy doubts of Richard’s to poke their head out from time to time, but they seemed worse than usual. “Richard, come on…” Asbel reached out and placed his hand on Richard’s shoulder. His touch was tender, and the tension built up in his rigid shoulders loosened. He looked at him, so warm and inviting, and…

And all of his focus was sucked into Asbel's odd eye, deep into the purple depths that inhabited an old friend. The room turned stark, vibrant sounds that had filled his ears freezing in the air.

 **_“You and I are similar.”_ ** A voice boomed in his mind, loud and clear and sending echoes down along his thoughts. It was a voice so familiar to him, one that had once spoken to him over and over until he could hardly distinguish it from his own. **_“But you possess something that I lack. Perhaps their faith in you was what gave you the strength to resist me.”_ **

_‘Lambda…’_ Richard responded to him, though he was uncertain if the being could even hear him at all. 

**_“Dwell in your pity, if that is what you desire. But you’d best not waste the life these people granted you.”_ ** An ache stirred in Richard’s chest. Wasting his life? Was that really what he was doing, standing so alone and trapped within the claws of his regret in the height of celebration? **_“Unless you wish to perpetuate the very human selfishness you and I fought together to eliminate?”_ **

Selfishness… The word lingered in his mind, glaring in its cruelty. Was all of this really just his selfish emotions getting the better of him? The doubts that plagued him told him no, insisting it must not be true, but the turbulent feelings that swirled in his chest said otherwise. 

There was life out there, a party so joyous and wonderful that he too could have a place in, if he only tried. Yet he stood apart from it, like a stranger looking in at a warm home that was not his. But it was his home; this was his castle, and these were his friends, all waiting for him to sit and join in their celebration. Righteous or not, the moment belonged to him, too.

“Richard? Can you hear me?” Asbel shook his shoulder, and time rushed back to Richard all at once. The powerful voice that had once ruled him fell away, until all that remained were the voices of his dear friends.

“Hm? S-sorry, did you say something?” Richard shook the lingering words from his head, his distant eyes refocusing on the faces before him. Asbel and Sophie watched him with utmost concern, the touch of their comforting hands grounding him back in reality. He wasn’t sure how long he had been alone with Lambda’s words, but by the looks on their faces, it was long enough for them to notice. 

“You were staring into space… You had a serious look on your face, too.” Sophie explained to him, her brows knit in concern. She looked him up and down, inspecting him as though she could find an answer to what ailed him on his person.

“Ah… I was just caught up in thought, is all.” He gave her a weak smile and patted her on the head. The gesture seemed to quell her worry for the moment, but she still kept a close eye on her friend. Richard looked between the two of them, their expressions holding all the care for him in the world, and then he nodded. “You’re both right. It is about time that I joined the party.”

Just like that, the troubled faces of his friends lit up. Sophie bounced on her heels, a wide grin blossoming across her lips. “That’s great, Richard.”

Asbel’s breath tickled his neck as he breathed a sigh of relief against his skin. He gave a brief squeeze to Richard’s shoulder, then withdrew his hand. “Yeah. We’re all waiting for you.”

The fake smile he had worn all night long at last found its shine. Before he could take a step away from his place on the balcony, he felt Sophie collect his hand in hers. He looked down at her fingers wrapped around his, and then across, as she gathered Asbel’s in her grip as well. “We should always be together like this.” 

Asbel offered his free hand to Richard, smiling that lovely smile of his, and emotion swelled in his chest. He swallowed back the lump that grew in his throat, this time a clump of every wonderful emotion that soared in his heart, and took Asbel’s hand. The three stood intertwined, one strong, brilliant bond never to be broken.

“We should.” The king agreed, lonely no more.

Despite all the odds that stood against them, against Lambda’s influence and Sophie’s purpose, they were together again. In that moment they were one, and it was a blessing he couldn’t afford to waste a second of. Without their love, Richard wouldn’t be standing there today.

What did deservance really have to do with happiness or love? As long as he made their lives brighter just by being in them, and they did the same to his, then perhaps that was all that mattered in the end.

Richard squeezed the dear hands held in his, and smiled one of the brightest smiles they'd ever seen from him.

“Thank you, everyone.” He said, and his eyes glistened with happy tears as he looked between his friends. He paused for a moment, and then turned his stare onto Asbel’s purple eye that pulsed with a life not his own.

_‘And you too, Lambda.’_

The three walked away from the lonely balcony, and back to the rest of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW I. DON’T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN POSSIBLY EXPLAIN HOW MUCH RICHARD MEANS TO ME???????? He's my absolute favorite character in graces and even like one of my favorite characters of all time, so I really went all out for his drabble. I hope I managed to convey all my love for him in this!!! His struggles and his fears hit me so much yet he has such a fun personality with such ridiculous dramatics, oh my god I just????? love him so much I love literally everything about him???? HE MEANS SO MUCH TO ME I STARTED CRYING WHILE WRITING THIS BC I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!!!!!!!! mr richard windor please if you're out there know i love you and am prepared to die for you....... I'm so glad he was the last prompt for graces week because I really wanted to put together the best drabble I possibly could for him as a grand finale!!
> 
> BUT THAT'S THAT FOLKS WE DID IT!!!!!! I wanna thank graces week as a whole, this project has really dug me out of my inspiration hole and I'm so glad I participated, I haven't been this inspired in such a long time!!! this has been such a passion project for me, literally I wrote a whole 12k after a year of writers block, which is like??? Incredible!!! not to mention I've NEVER written that much in such a short period of time before. the last time I wrote this much it was like over the span of several months, but this was all in just a couple weeks!!!! this was such a fun experience and I'm really proud of what I accomplished here, so thank you so much to the organizer of graces week for making such a great event!!!!!
> 
> and also a huge thank you to everyone who stuck along this journey with me, thank you all for reading and leaving such kind words, it means so much to me!!! And happy 10th Anniversary, Graces!!! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
